


Light of the Moon and the Dark of insanity

by LorienLover1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna proclaims her feelings under the Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of the Moon and the Dark of insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are from the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling, I am just messing with them.

I wish it were night  
Because then I can see you in the moonlight  
And know you are all right 

So I can see the moon kiss you soft skin  
Exactly were I will kiss you  
And the moon can watch us   
But only the moon

I will allow no on to see you this way  
Not even myself  
Because even in the nights light you are not here  
Just my madness pulling me into a bearhug

And my madness will seduce me the way I hope you will  
By the light of the moon and the dark of insanity, I hope you will see me

See me how I see you and just hope you shall say, "Your just as sane as I am"

Because, " I'm not crazy, my reality is just different than yours."

And who said that dreams are a bad reality?

Because only in my dreams can I love you and you love me back  
And in the dream like state I will ask two questions, " Have I gone mad?" and you will reply "Yes, but I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are"  
And two: "Is this a dream?"   
All I hope is that you will say, "Yes, but it doesn't have to be"  
 Love  
Luna

Yes that seems perfect, now all I need is to send it.   
"Excuse me? Sir Wormtail is it? Can you possibly send this letter to someone for me?" I yelled, even if I know I will get no reply. It seems that Wormtail has dislikes talking to me ever since I told him about the otipiffs hiding in the hollow of his hand. How they got there I honestly don't know, but they do enjoy metal holes, and are very brilliant. In fact... 

"What do you want you filthy girl?!" a voice screams that I am all to familiar with. Just the sound of her voice makes me check the scars on my arm. 

"I-I was wondering if I may send a letter, miss," I reply, trying to shake the fear from my voice. 

"Oh, and who would you like it to be sent to?" her voice dripped with sarcasm that I have yet to figure out. By this time she has entered the dungeon and skates the floor towards me. "Would you like me to owl it? WOULD YOU!"

"Yes please that would be extremely kind," remember Luna, kill her with kindness or no one will get the note. 

"And who to?" Bellatrix asks as she rips the parchment out of my hand, " It doesn't say to whom."

"Hermione Gran-"

"The mudblood? I knew you and your father were traitors, but this," she spoke as she read my soft handwriting, " This is a new low even for you, you filthy slut."

" Miss Lestrange, we have some company!" Wormtail hollered down the dreaded stairs, the stairs that, for the time being, were the end of my existence. 

"Don't you worry girl, I'll be back," Bellatrix warned as she left me in the cold dark room with only my thoughts, " Oh and here," she yelled down as she threw the crumpled ball of my note back down to me. 

"At least I still have you."

_______________________

A while later there was a rustling above, and the yells of unknown victims. All of a sudden, Wormtail dragged three, nearly dead figures down, who I recognize as Ron, Harry, and...Hermione. 

"Luna?" the trio state, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here"

"Well..."  
After finishing my tale, Wormtail came down again and harvests Hermione, we yell at him but its no use, she is gone. 

As we wait and listen to the screams of the girl I hold most dear, Ronald found my parchment. 

"Did you write this Luna? And is it about me?" Ron says in a joking way to try and lighten the mood. 

In the upstairs parlor we hear," I will NEVER STOP FIGHTING..."

"No Ronald it is not about you it is about-"   
At that moment Hermione is forced back down the stairs and into the locked gate. As Wormtail opens it, she is shoved into me and we topple.   
"Hermione"

That is when Dobby comes.   
________________________

After the burial of the free elf, the only thing any of us wanted to do was cry. Harry Ron and Hermione huddle in a circle and cry on each others shoulders. I guess that's the sort of things friends do. 

A couple of hours later Ron comes up to me as I watched some of the fulighs dance in the breeze. 

"You know, you never did answer who that was about."

"Oh but I did, when Hermione came down the stairs and fell atop of me I said her name in answer for you."

"So that was for Hermione, it's good to know that..."

"That what Ron? Why are you so silent all of a sudden? Did the Wrackspurts get to you?!" As I or proclaim my frank analysis I jump up and begin searching for the wee beasties. 

"No, it's not that. It's just that while we were gone, searching You-Know-Who, we would play medial games to calm ourselves. We played wizard an muggle games. One in particular was Truth or Dare. Do you know Truth or Dare Luna?"

"Yes I believe Draco asked me out once for a dare. After his friends stopped laughing he ending up calling me the most rude names, and left. I'm rather glad he left. His head was covered in nargles, I suspect he was under a mistletoe," I replied nonchalantly. 

"Um. Ok. Anyway, Hermione was asked one night who she like and she...a she said you," Ron whispers as he turns a pretty shade that usually only tCana sunset can create.

As we speak, unnoticed to us, Hermione walks up and hears the second half of the conversation. "Ronald Weasley!! We decided never to speak of that night again!" and in an after thought, " Luna I am most sorry, I understand if you never wish to see me again. I wouldn't want to see me either" Hermione tells me in a depressed tone. 

"Oh but if I can't see Hermione how can I admire Hermione? Also your outrage has brought an abundance of chatterbees over here. Anyway, if it makes you feel better I wrote you something, let's just hope it survived. It has been a long day," I say as I hand over the parchment. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the poem the quotes are from the Order of the Pheonix and also from Tim Burton. Sorry if there are errors in the text.


End file.
